leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Wlord99/Lux Rework
This is a custom rework for Lux, the Lady of Luminosity. Abilities Enemies hit by Lux' damaging abilities are marked with for 5 seconds. Her basic attacks against targets consume the mark, dealing % AP) |ap}} bonus . |description2 = Lux gains 475 bonus attack range against targets by her Spells. |targeting = Illumination is a debuff with an on-hit effect component. |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = aoe |onhiteffects = The triggering attack will apply other on-hit effects and can as normal. ** do not interact with Illumination's bonus damage. ** Illumination's bonus damage cannot be but can be and/or , and/or prevented if Lux is . |spellshield = will block the damage. |additional = }} |range = 1000 |cost = |costtype = Mana |description = Lux releases a sphere in a line that the first three enemies hit increasingly from 35% for seconds until it them for another seconds dealing them . |leveling = |targeting = Light Binding is a linear, collision skillshot. |damagetype = magic |projectile = true |spelleffects = aoe |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block the ability. |additional = * Targets affected by a or by count towards Light Binding's three-target limit. *''Lux'' gains bonus attack range against targets slowed and rooted by Light Binding but can only trigger the bonus magic damage once the target is rooted. *projectile speed = 1200 }} |range = / |cost= 80 |costtype = Mana |description = Lux charges her wand for up to 3 seconds, shielding herself and allies. If the shield persists for 2 seconds, Lux can throw her wand to shield herself and allies. |description2 = Lux throws her wand in the targeted direction shielding herself again and allies it in its path for 3 seconds. Lux' wand then returns to her, stacking the shield to all allied champions it passes through as well as herself. |description3 = If Lux does not cast the second part of Prismatic Barrier she is granted all three shield stacks for 3 seconds. |leveling2= }} |targeting = Prismatic Barrier is a linear, pass-through skillshot. |damagetype = |projectile = true |spelleffects = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = |additional = * Lux can not use any ability while charging. * If the shield is broken Lux the channel is broken, so she cannot cast the second active nor benefit from its other effect. * Prismatic Barrier's cooldown starts upon the initial activation. * Prismatic Barrier will immediately shield Lux upon the initial activation. * Hitting an allied champion a second time will stack the shield. ** Lux herself can have the shield stacked three times. * Lux's wand decelerates on the way out and accelerates on the way back. }} |range = - / |cost = |costtype = Mana + 1 charge |customlabel = recharge time |custominfo = |description = Lux stores a charge of Lucent Singularity periodically, up to charges stored at once and can extend her cast range but has to spend 1''' more '''charge for every units. |description2 = Lux sends an anomaly of twisted light to the target area, nearby enemies and dealing them for up to 5 seconds while expanding in size over 2 seconds. |description3 = At the end of the duration or if two Singularity's touch, the Singularity('s) detonates, dealing to enemies inside it. |leveling2 = |leveling3 = |targeting = Lucent Singularity is a ground-targeted area of effect with a Damage over time component. |damagetype = magic |projectile = true |spelleffects = aoe |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block the detonation. |additional = * only the singularity's touching will detonate. **multiple sigularity's will not stack the damage but only increase the damage area. * Lucent Singularity grants while in flight and while on the ground. * Lucent Singularity ticks every seconds. ** each tick of Lucent Singularity refreshes . * if Lux casts Lucent Singularity at more than 1000 range she will consume another charge to perform the ability. At 1500 it will cost her 3 and at 2000-2500 range it will cost her all four charges, assuming she can afford them. }} |range = / / / |cost= 100 |costtype= Mana |description= After a 1.5 seconds long channel, Lux fires a giant laser in a line, dealing every non-champion enemy it passes through as well as the first enemy champion it collides with. |description2 = After hitting an enemy champion the laser bursts, units around and in a cone behind the champion for only 50% of damage. |leveling = |targeting = Final Spark is a linear, collision skillshot with a conic, pass through area of effect component. |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = aoe |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block the ability. |additional = * Lux cannot use any ability, summoner spell, or activate any item while casting. * Since cast times cannot be interrupted by disables, Lux will ignore crowd control effects during Final Spark but they still affect her afterwards if their duration persists. * If Lux is displaced while casting, Final Spark will fire from her original location. * Final Spark only goes on cooldown when it fires and not when Lux starts casting. If she dies while casting, Final Spark will not go on cooldown. * Final Spark triggers mark. **If a unit has been affected by before it got hit by , the mark will be activated before damage calculation. }} Gameplay Recommended Items= Items |-|Playstyle= This reworked version of is aimed at shifting power away from heavy burst to efficient and powerful ranged . Tips: Playing as : *''Lux'' can easily harrass opponents from afar by using in combination with her passive . *Throwing two on the same position is less effective to maximize Lux' ''damage, as the early explosion does not deal as much damage as a full length . * can be thrown through two minions before hitting an enemy champion. * should only be used against or targets as it's 1.5 seconds long channel makes it easy to dodge. *When successfully hitting cast on the target and trigger as often as you can or use to maximize the damage output. '''Playing against ' *Dodge and punish Lux when she misses it. *Despite slowing and rooting you for 1.5 seconds each, Lux has to time her perfectly for you to be guaranteed hit. A well time dash or can dodge it. *Leave Lux' '' as early as possible to prevent most of ''Lux damage. *''Lux'' cannot cast spells while charging her . |-|Changelog= History